


This was their year

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Euphoria, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Moira's Favorite Season, Multi, Nine Emmys, Overwhelming happiness, Schitt's Creek Sweep, Tears, They won it all, after the last Emmy awarded to Schitt's Creek, all good things, emmy awards, framily, friends - Freeform, the perfect goodbye to the fans and cast and crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: Dan and Eugene Levy had just accepted the Emmy for Outstanding Comedy Series on September 2020, just five months after the series wrapped, though our hearts don't want to accept that this is truly goodbye.This is the cast celebrating their giant victory through happy tears. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	This was their year

**Author's Note:**

> Blackandwhiteandrose said "oh wow, you're alert!" and I replied "Yeah, I have been up since five, could not sleep." Which is absolutely true. So she replied, "Been thinking about stuff?" I almost cried because it's full circle. Oh and she also put on a really awesome (extremely tough) trivia party yesterday that a bunch of us went to and thoroughly sucked at. But I digress. And yes, Dan wore a skirt and "he wore the _fuck_ out of it." He looked incredible in Thom Browne's creation, a nod to David Rose's wedding couture.
> 
> Still riding the wave of euphoria and pure joy for Daniel Levy, Eugene Levy, Catherine O'Hara, Annie Murphy, and of course all of the cast and crew members who swept the Emmys this weekend with nine Emmys on nineteen nominations. But really? They swept on September 20th, 2020. What an historic night built upon the show that showed what it could be like when you take homophobia, bigotry, and stereotypes off of the table. 
> 
> This show, Dan and Eugene deserve everything. They're the loveliest. They’re also fantastic speakers, they just blow me away.
> 
> I have never written RPF before, so I apologize if I got the voices off or whatever, but this came to me at 5am when my partner told me "you can't stop smiling!" To which I replied, "can you blame me?" I kept imagining Dan being in his room and his friends doing a big dog pile on his bed (because they all stayed in that gigantic house for the night?) wearing their masks, of course, and shouting "you did it," over and over making Dan cry again and again. Anyway, this is full of emotion and I am hoping you feel the love that I felt when I wrote it this morning.
> 
> So happy to be part of this fandom. What a year, what a show. Sharing with all of you the happiness I feel in my heart on this historic day.

Holding the Emmy, Dan turned, his lips in an amused expression. He was briefly looking at his fellow cast members and their significant others, noticing how Noah, his on-screen better half, was clutching his chest. Hand over his heart. He took in a quick snapshot of Annie clutching onto Catherine with Catherine looking up into Annie's astonished eyes. Clare was standing in between Noah and Karen who were stunned beyond belief. Not because they won, but because they'd just realized they'd taken it all. Dan could feel it and he too shook his head in disbelief this was all happening. He locked eyes with Noah who had told him just before the night began that he would win big. Dan just didn't believe him. Well seeing and feeling the weight of the awards, was believing. 

Eugene continued in his speech, bringing Dan back to the moment which, he was on a cloud, hovering in the tent. A continuous out of body experience.  
  
**"I also want to thank, again, this young man, who took our fish out of water story about the Rose family and transformed it into a celebration of inclusivity,"** Eugene said, and Dan reminded himself to keep it together just a few more minutes and not become a mess in front of the cameras. There would be room for tears later. **"A castigation of homophobia and a declaration of the power of love. So thank you Daniel. Thank you Academy. Thank you."**

Dan took one last moment, it was possibly the last time he could boast about his team. **"And thank you to a tremendous cast. We are _so_ proud to be accepting this award in the midst of some of our cast and crew members here, but everyone at home who might be watching; this is for all of you. For everyone that showed up and did their work, and did it a hundred-and-ten-percent. And I am so proud that I am able to accept this Emmy award in Canada with our Canadian cast and crew. Thank you so so so so much."**

Before one of the official staff from the Emmy’s could yell “commercial break,” Dan was already leaping out of his chair and running towards his friends at the other side of the room, stopping first at Noah who was already running towards him.

They slammed their bodies so hard that whatever breath was left from the pure elation of the moment was evaporated between them. Though there was enough adrenaline in Dan Levy to to make someone comatose start dancing. The energy in the room and off of Dan was electric.  
  
"Oh my god, OH MY GOD! Daniel!"  
  
"I know, I know."

“By the way, leave it to you to thank someone else’s show when winning an award for your own,” Noah said into Dan’s shoulder, lightly teasing him, his words muffled by the covering over his mouth and Dan’s designer jacket. 

Dan laughed jubilantly, triumphantly. “It’s the Canadian way!”

“No, it’s _your_ way, I’ve never been prouder of you, my friend. You did it!” He pulled back from the embrace and looked Dan in the eyes, holding his face with both hands. “You fucking did it!”

“No Noah, we did it. I couldn’t have done this without you.”   
  
"Alright Dan," Noah said and pulled him back into a warm embrace. A practiced gesture. He held Dan tighter and that’s when they felt Annie, Karen, Clare, and Catherine wrapping their bodies around them.

“Oh,” Dan let out, a cry of euphoria. He was making just a little more room in his heart and soul for these people to continue to wreck him in the loveliest of ways. The song “Precious Love,” echoing in his head as if the universe began playing the perfect song for the soundtrack of the night. Though nothing was as loud in his ears quite like the sound of the thumping of his heart.

“You guys! I can’t with all of this!” Annie exclaimed. They were all crying with the happiest of tears and holding each other dearly. Dan still had his arms wrapped snugly around Noah’s shoulders and Noah’s were around Dan’s torso, slowly swaying back and forth in the soft undulation of love between everyone in their huddle, just like all of the scenes between David and Patrick. Dan hoped that Noah could understand in that moment just how much Noah’s work into Patrick really meant to him and above all else, the unshakable support Noah never ceased to give. He had to say something, to let him know.

“I should have mentioned you in my speech—“

“No, Daniel, don’t do that,” Noah said, gripping him even tighter, rubbing a comforting hand up and down his back. “You earned this moment. We’re good,” he said wetly, choking on pure joy. “I’m just so proud of you. Proud of us.”

“Yes!” Catherine yelled, “so fucking proud of what you created, Daniel! I am eternally grateful for the love and six wonderful years. Just love you all” 

Dan sucked in a breath, overtaken by Catherine’s words.

“I love you all so much!” Annie said in a half laugh, half screech.

Dan let the tears fall onto Noah’s jacket, allowing his friend to hold him up as his knees were certainly weak from the overwhelming sincerity dripping from everyone’s lips. He couldn’t contain it all nor did he want to; wishing for the waterfall of all things bright and beautiful to keep overflowing from one moment to the next. Cascading to everyone around him and what they must be— were— feeling. The huddle kept expanding as more people came into it. Tears flowing. Everyone sniffling beneath their masks.

Someone had Emily Hampshire FaceTimed on their phone. No longer there in spirit, her face prominent and she was crying uncontrollably. “Schitt’s swept, you guys! I can’t even believe it! I want to be there so badly! God, I want to hug you all!” Dan just looked at her face and nodded, having no words to explain it. Blowing her a kiss.

Sarah was also being FaceTimed on Annie’s phone, but with the emotional commotion, it was difficult to tell what was being said.

Dan barely heard it, but they were coming back off of the commercial break in a couple of minutes, though no one cared, and could you blame them? It was _their_ night, _their_ year, and as far as they were concerned, the night was full of wins and instead of holding their breath anxiously, eagerly, they could exhale and ride the high into the night.

Noah stepped back a step, letting Dan have room to breathe, if that were possible. Since Noah’s mask was on and Dan’s was somehow dangled from his own ear, he could see in the lines of Noah’s eyes, those faint lines. Just how proud and happy Noah was for him. And that was enough. Noah nodded his head and reached his hands up to grab Dan’s shoulders.

The best part of the cast being so in sync with each other was that they didn’t need a whole lot of words to express how they were feeling. It was all in the eyes and hand holds and exaggerated head nods. Slaps on the back and crinkled watery eyes said a lot too. This was a little-time of pure bliss they’d never forget, wrapped up in the affection of not just everyone in the room, but by the fans who were sharing the news on social media. While Dan was being embraced by Catherine for the tenth time in less than an hour, he could feel that joy emanating from around the nation for their little Canadian show that somehow, in the span of six years, simmered on low, had taken residence in the hearts and souls of its fan base. Of anyone who gave it time to sink in and ruin them of proper television writing.

All that hard work had paid off and Dan was finally able, along with the other members of the cast and crew, to reap the bounty.

A fabulous and historic moment for Canadian television.

Just like a well timed addition of a violin to a symphony, Clare was placing glasses of champagne in both Noah’s and Dan’s trembling hands.

Taking another few steps back and breaking up the cluster of close friends, Dan accidentally backed into someone.

Seeing his father’s face almost became too much. “...Dad!” He croaked out, wrapping his arms around Eugene’s neck and crying thick tears onto his jacket.

“Son,” he replied, softly, tenderly, breaking Dan’s heart. Radiating unfiltered love. “Congratulations, I couldn’t be happier for you. Nine Emmys. Wow.”

With tears still flowing, his breath caught in his throat, he didn’t allow himself to feel guilty at being speechless in his dad’s arms. He earned this time and he knew it.

How was this real life? He would be asking himself that question again and again for the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you wondered, the reference to Dan thanking another show was this: "I want to recognize Issa Rae and the writers on Insecure for writing some of the funniest, most heartfelt television of the year." Because Dan just cannot help himself from being the amazing human being that he is.
> 
> I absolutely believe Catherine O'Hara would say the word "fucking" when surrounded in a private bubble with her family and friends to punctuate the brilliance of a proud moment. 
> 
> This was un beta'd so I am sure there are mistakes. Thank you so much for reading, this is dedicated to the friends (I love you all-feeling a lot of love today) I have made and to Dan Levy who brought such a remarkable little show into my life and has inspired much needed ground-breaking conversations among family and friends. That's the power of good writing.


End file.
